It is common practice nowadays for business letters to be printed by computer driven printers. Nevertheless, because of various envelope handling difficulties, office secretaries frequently still use typewriters to separately print addresses on envelopes.
The present invention is intended to eliminate the need to use a second printer apparatus (i.e. typewriter) to separately address envelopes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus which enables an address label to be printed by a single printer apparatus in the same operation that prints a related document sheet, e.g. business letter, and which enables the address label to be removed from the document sheet, without leaving any discernible residue thereon, for transfer to an envelope for mailing.
Many prior patents are concerned with various aspects of creating labels and applying and removing them from sheet material. However, none appears to suggest the apparatus and method of the present invention for producing an address label in the course of printing a different but related document which can then be readily separated from the document, for transfer to a mailing envelope. The following U.S Pat. Nos. are considered exemplary of the prior art:
3,822,492 PA1 4,029,341 PA1 4,379,573 PA1 4,664,416.